


Pact with the Avatar of Greed

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa makes a pact with Mammon
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	Pact with the Avatar of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on the making of the first pact from the game. Game spoilers all...

I’ve only been in the Devildom for a couple days, and as such I was still trying to figure out how in the Hell I ended up in this position in the first place, but Leviathan was chortling so much it was almost distracting. When Levi first suggested the idea of forming a Pact with Mammon, I really wasn’t sure about the idea, especially considering it was a purely selfish motive on Levi’s part. I wasn’t really surprised, I mean, they are Demons after all. What I was surprised at, was the trade off. 

Traditionally, a human who wishes to form a pact with a Demon gives up their soul as payment, so it was interesting that I wouldn’t have to do that part. I just needed something that the Demon wanted more than anything else. In the case of Mammon, that was Goldie, his credit card, which had been confiscated by Lucifer a couple weeks prior.

What it eventually came down to was now currently unfolding in the kitchen as I stood next to the microwave, Mammon’s precious credit card encased in a block of slowly melting ice. It was funny really. Here I am, a person intimate with accounting and banking, staring at a visual representation of ‘freezing assets’. So much for thinking that Lucifer didn’t have a sense of humor.

Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy was beside himself with glee, his golden eyes gleaming with satisfaction at his little scheme succeeding so well. I’m not hesitant exactly, but I would like to know how I’m supposed to do this.

“So...how does this work?” I cocked my head to the side, staring intently at Mammon as I made the comment. I was curious to say the least, but it wasn’t until I said something that either of the guys took notice.

"What do you mean? How does what work?" Levi’s eyes narrowed to yellow slits as he turned in my direction, tremendously displeased that I hadn’t yet completed the pact.

"The whole pact thing. Do we swear an oath, or a blood seal or what?"

I leaned against the kitchen counter, my body blocking Mammon’s view of his ‘Goldie’. The Avatar of Greed was getting anxious, his eyes constantly swooping toward the entry of the kitchen. Levi was taken aback, as if he hadn't even thought about it.

"You want a pact, he agrees. Pact done."

"Really? That's it?"

I couldn't help myself, my face falling just a bit in disappointment.  
  
"What were you expecting?"

I shrugged looking between the brothers.

"I don't know. Just more I guess." I pushed my hair back behind my ear with a huff, thinking more and more that I was getting the shitty end of the stick here.

"What the fuck does it matter? You're gittin yer pact.” Mammon was practically dancing in place, conflict etched across the golden copper color of his handsome face. “We need to hurry and get this over with before Lucifer finds us.”

An idea occurred to me then, and I apparently telegraphed that little fact across my face, as suddenly both demons in front of me got nervous. Who says I can’t get anything out of this?

"What are you thinking?" Suspicion crawled though Levi's tone, his eyes narrowing at me again.

"Yeah, I really don't like that look you got, Human. I already said I'll make the pact, so give me my Goldie back!" Mammon was really getting antsy.

"I want a kiss." 

"WHAT? A k-kiss? Levi's jaw dropped down to the floor in shock, his expression so damn funny it was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud, the small smile lifting my lips the only visual reaction.

  
"K-kiss? What the H-hell? Why would I k-kiss a human??" Mammon's face lit up, a faint blush crawling across his tan skin, as I watched, his eyes drawn to my lips like a magnet.

"The human world has a saying when something is considered 'special'. It is said to be 'sealed with a kiss'. Therefore, I want a kiss to seal the pact."

I was being way to nonchalant about the whole thing, as if I wasn't affected in the slightest. Inside my mind was turning into a puddle for actually having the guts to demand a kiss, and from a demon no less. He might be a bit of an ass, but he was a damn good looking one. With as absolutely gorgeous as all the brothers are, I wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity if I could help it, but the nervous flutter in my stomach was testing my resolve.

“No way! Why would I do something like that with a fuckin disgusting ass human, huh? What do you take me for? I’m not Asmo!”

Mammon was a dichotomy of conflict, his words saying one thing, but his body language was the complete opposite as he stood in front of me. The dark liquid blue of his eyes hadn’t left my lips, his hands clenching in fists held rigidly at his sides and he didn’t even realize I was staring at him at first. Slowly his eyes raised to meet mine, the light blush he had darkening across his cheeks in a flash as he finally noticed me studying him.

“You have to be the strangest human I’ve ever seen. Why the hell would you want to kiss a worthless scumbag like Mammon?

“What are you talking about, you damn Otaku?” Mammon’s was not happy at all with the insults.

  
“What I'm asking is why would anyone want to kiss such a scummy bastard as you?” Leviathan turned to me, making it painfully clear his opinion on the matter. “He’s a waste of space. Are you sure you want him to rub off on you?”

“Fuck off, Levi! She should be honored that I'd even consider kissing her, a lowly human. I am the GREAT Mammon after all! Anyone would be flattered that I'd even think twice about kissing them!” Mammon stepped closer to me, his eyes flashing daggers at his brother.  
Another thought occurred to me, and I looked up, at the white-haired demon, cocking my head to the side just a bit as I studied him.

“Do you not like women?”

“What the hell does gender have to do with it?” Mammon’s expression was a bit confused, and the thought went through my head that maybe gender -didn’t- matter to demons.

_Well, that’s an interesting tidbit…_

“Then, do you not find me attractive enough to want to kiss me?”

Mammon’s face scrunched into surprise.

“Hell No! I said no such thing!”

I was learning that Mammon was one hell of a good target for teasing, my lips automatically curling into a grin.

“So you think I’m attractive then?”

“But…I…dammit!” The Avatar of Greed stumbled over his words, his eyes going wide as I stepped toward him. “Quit tryin to put words in my mouth!”

“Come on, Mammon.” I stopped only an inch away looking up slightly, my blue eyes meeting his. “No kiss, no Pact. No Pact, no Goldie… What’s it gonna be?”

Mammon hesitated, his eyes going from me to his precious credit card as if judging whether or not to take the plunge. Levi raised his voice, turning his head towards the door to the kitchen.

“Oh, Luciferrr!! Mammon is thawing his credit carrddd!!”

“No! Shut up, Levi!”

Mammon growled as he closed the little bit of distance between he and I, one arm snaking around my waist and pulling my body flush against his. His face was flaming red, irritation crinkling his forehead just a bit as he clenched his jaw.

Mammon brought his hand up to my face, his palm caressing my jaw as he slowly moved closer, and I could feel the puffs of air against my lips as he spoke, his voice a near whisper. 

“Fine! But I want it made clear that I’m only doin this for my Goldie!”

With that statement, soft lips met mine in an almost tentative touch, my eyes closing as I savored the sensation. I leaned into the kiss, slanting my lips against his, my heart racing as I felt an odd ‘click’ in my head as the Pact completed. I pulled back, opening my eyes, and saw Mammon, his eyes still closed, frozen in place a slightly stunned expression across his blushing cheeks.

“OMG! Mammon kissed the Human!” Levi crowed the words, and Mammon’s eyes snapped open wide, a sudden look of horror on his face as he noticed Levi tapping away on his D.D.D. “Annddd….sent.”

“Levi! Did you take a picture?? Delete that you prick!” Mammon’s face was a blushing angry mess, his fists clenched, and if looks could kill Levi would be in bloody pieces on the floor.

I couldn’t help smiling, as a flustered embarrassed Mammon was too damn cute by half. I grabbed the credit card, and pressed it into Mammon’s hand, watching as his eyes widened. I raised my arms, my hands going to Mammon’s neck, and I got his attention in half a second as I started to straighten the collar on his shirt.

“Now, now. Just be happy he didn’t keep it as blackmail for later…” Mammon still wasn’t pleased, but Levi’s mouth dropped open, as if the thought of blackmail hadn’t occurred to him and he just missed out. “Now…” I ran my hands down Mammon’s lapels on his shirt, caressing his shoulders just a bit as I leaned up as if to whisper in his ear, sending a slight shiver through the white-haired demon. “Give your brother his money back…”

\---------------------------

Asmodeus' laughter was like a loud tinkle of bells.

“Keep it down, Asmo! If Mammon hears you he’ll get all upset again and we’ll never hear the end of it…” Satan sighed as he sat at the table, raising a cup of coffee to his lips as he watched Asmodeus rub his hands together in delight.

“But this is too good! Besides, Mammon isn’t a morning demon. He’ll be in bed for a while yet, but I mean, this is Mammon, and yet a human was able to play him like a cheap fiddle and force a Pact out of him! It’s priceless!”

A chuckle slipped from Satan’s lips as I came into the room for breakfast, the chatter loud enough that I had heard it down the hall. Who knew demons were so gossipy?

Beelzebub was happily munching whatever was on the table for breakfast and it made me smile as I saw how delighted the red-headed demon was just to be eating. 

“Beel, calm down. You’re biting off chunks of your PLATE as well as your food…” Leviathan pointed to Beel with his fork as Asmodeus noticed me come in. I poured myself a cup off coffee from the carafe on the table and sat down as Asmo leaned forward on his elbows, his head poised on his hands as he studied me.

“Anyway, I do have to say that I’m surprised that an average human such as yourself would be able to make a pact with Mammon…certainly not THIS fast.” Asmo was giving me a look that I wasn’t sure I liked. Part fascination, and part something else, his grin a bit unsettling. “I guess they knew what they were doing when you were chosen for the program.”

I shrugged, not really thinking it was much of a big deal. It’s not like it was my idea to start with anyway.

“It wasn’t a big deal, I just did what I could. It’s entirely to my benefit…” Having a greater demon, one of the seven rulers of Hell, in a Pact with me would most likely only be to my advantage, at least in deterrent when it came to being eaten by one of the other denizens of the Devildom. It would have been stupid to not try to be honest.

“There’s no need to be humble. It’s not as if we are upset about it. It’s funny really.” Satan sipped his coffee with a grin.

“EPIC win for Leviathan! I finally got my money back from Mammon, so I couldn’t as for a better outcome! I should have rounded up a random human and done this decades ago!” Levi shoved what looked like a pancake in his mouth, chewing it contentedly before swallowing. “Now I can get the Blu-ray box set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-devil and her Reluctant Companion! The initial offering has tickets to the live event…That’s gonna be sooo Epic!”

Asmo cocked his head to the side as he listened and watched Levi rock in his seat, so pleased with himself it was comical.

“I’m not sure if I’m more surprised that Kissa made a Pact with Mammon or the fact that she teamed up with Levi to do it. Don’t you think it odd?”

Satan nodded, completely in agreement. I still wasn’t sure what to think, my face coloring just a bit as the two demons continued to talk about me as if I wasn’t there. I tried my best to ignore the conversation, taking a bit of what looked like scrambled eggs and putting it on my plate.

“Yep, I never thought that some human would ever win over Levi, but look at that….”

“Excuse me? Just because our interests just happened to align doesn’t mean a damn thing. No one won me over so don’t go getting the wrong idea. Why would I want anything to do with some non-otaku NORMIE of a human?”

I had to speak up then, because while I don’t know anything about Devildom anime, I’ve been a fan of the genre for years.

“You don’t know me well enough to judge, Levi.” I took a bite of my eggs, pausing as the flavor was a bit different, the tingle of what tasted like cayenne pepper across my tongue. It was a bit surprising, but tasty.

Asmo laughed as if what I said was the best thing he’s heard all day.

“It really isn’t surprising that you’d be able to con that stupid nitwit of a brother. It’s embarrassing how big of an idiot he really is. I hate to admit he’s related.”

Mammon chose right then to walk in, reaching out a hand and slapping Asmo in the back of the head as he walked by.

“Oww! Dammit Mammon! Lucifer doesn’t even mess with my hair! Why do you have to be so violent?”

“You’re the one calling me an idiot you ass. You deserve it.”

“That’s because you ARE an idiot, Mammon. The word ‘stupid’ in the dictionary has your picture under it.” Satan tapped his foot on the floor as he set his coffee down on the table.

“Mmmm…this is delicious too…” Beel was still happily chowing down, completely ignoring the conversation around him, and I took another bite of egg and toast, missing Beel’s hand with my fork as he scammed a piece of bacon from my plate.

“Quit callin me Stupid!” Mammon was getting more pissed off by the minute. “All this shit is Lucifer’s fault! If he hadn’t taken Goldie and held her against her will, then none of this Pact shit woulda happened in the first place!”

“Will you quit talking about your credit card like its a person? It’s disgusting…” Levi didn’t even bother to mask the look of distaste on his face.

“Still,” An unreadable look came across Asmo as he tossed golden brown hair from his eyes, and it was certainly none too friendly. Predatory maybe, and it sped my pulse just a bit. “Just because you were able to form a Pact with our idiot of a brother, does not mean you’d be able to do the same with the rest of us. It’s insulting to even think about.”

I was starting to get tired of the backhanded comments from Asmo, and it was frankly beginning to piss me off. 

“You know, Asmodeus….you can cut it out with the passive aggressive bullshit.” I paused taking a sip of my coffee and setting it down before I looked Asmo directly in his orange colored eyes. “I am fully aware that you’re the kind of demon who would still be smiling as you fucked me to death…”

The entire room went silent as I stared down the Avatar of Lust, his eyes widening just a bit before narrowing slightly at me, a sick grin stretching across his gorgeous face that did nothing to stop my heart rate from accelerating.

_My mouth is really going to get me in trouble…._

“It is far to early in the morning for that kind of language….” 

The voice of Lucifer made me turn my head, breaking eye contact with Asmo as I looked over at the Eldest brother. He was impeccably dressed, black silk shirt buttoned under his uniform jacket that fit him across wide shoulders. His black hair styled artfully well, almost looking military while still casual enough to want to run my hands through it. I am a sucker for a guy in uniform, and the jump in my pulse whenever Lucifer walks into a room cannot be good for my heart.

“I heard what happened last night, Kissa. Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon and forged a Pact with him.” Lucifer sat down at his spot at the head of the table, his gloved hand pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Hey! Who are you callin a dimwit?!” 

Lucifer completely ignored Mammon’s outburst, his eyes twinkling at me and in my head the rest of the room faded away as the Avatar of Pride grabbed my attention completely.

“Your opponent may have been stupid, but even so, you have just arrived in the Devildom. You have become quite accomplished in a short amount of time. I am quite pleased with your ability, and I am sure that Lord Diavolo will be pleased as well. Keep up the good work." Lucifer's voice slipped though my mind like silk, the velvet tone almost taking my breath away.

Lucifer’s voice was laced with pride, as if I did it just to please him, his praise cooling slightly as he remembered something. 

"However, do try to keep the scandal to a minimum? Mammon, if your actions reflect poorly on Lord Diavolo and the exchange program, I will make sure you live to regret it." 

"What the hell are you going on about, Lucifer?"

My mouth dropped open as Lucifer turned his DDD around, the Devilgram app open, and displaying a picture on the screen of myself and Mammon deep in lip lock.

Instantly, Mammon started stuttering out some sort of excuse and all I could do was stare at the picture. You could almost see the sexual tension wrapped around us, a desperation captured in a single instant of the lens. A meeting of lips frozen in time, conveying a mix of passion and restraint, and I was floored. Mammon’s face was slightly tinted with blush across his cheeks, our eyes closed in a single moment of bliss. It had to be one of the sexiest pictures I'd ever seen when the models were wearing clothes. I turned my stunned gaze to Lucifer.

"Hey. Can I get a copy of that?"

Asmo spoke up from his place at the table, and after his earlier attitude, the cheerful way he spoke to me was a bit confusing.

"Oh, I'll make sure you get a copy sweetie. That pic is so hot it even lights MY fire.. "

_Bi-polar, much?_

It was a really hot pic, and I wasn’t going to mince words about how I got it sent to me. Of course I could always just find it on Devilgram.

Mammon’s face lit up in a dark blush once more, trying to ignore the grin on Lucifer’s face as he put away his phone.

“...Hey, human! C’mon, time to get going.”

I nodded, and shoved my plate towards a grateful Beel as I got up from the table, taking a last swig of caffeine before grabbing my bag.

“Don’t just sit there with your head in the clouds, its time for class!”

I followed Mammon into the hall, the white-haired demon muttering to himself as we walked.

“Seriously, what the hell is with that guy? He can’t go a minute without bringin up Diavolo. It’s always Diavolo this, and Diavolo that…If Diavolo told you to jump off a cliff to your death would you do that too, Lucifer?? Huh?!? Knowin him he probably would…..” Mammon stopped in mid-stride, turning towards me, his ire switching to a new target as he raised his voice and started to rant.

“Ever since you got here, it’s been nothing but one bad thing after another for me! So let’s get something straight, human! I didn’t want to make this Pact with you, and I’m not happy about it! Everything I did, I did for my credit card, my baby Goldie! If you end up gettin yourself eaten by some demon here at R.A.D, then don’t blame me, cause I could give a damn. You got that, human? You can shove your stupid Pact!”

I raised an eyebrow at him, my hands gripping the bag on my shoulder as I felt myself growing irritated at the attitude of the Avatar of Greed.

“How about you call me by my name for starters…” I clenched my jaw just a bit, fully aware of the fact that any one of the demon brothers could squash me with a thought, but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight, my own anger over-ruling natural caution.

“Shut your mouth! I’ll call you what I damn well please! You don’t deserve to have me call you by name, human!” Mammon clenched his jaw, pissed off and insulted that I would even suggest such a thing. “Don’t think you can go givin orders to ME! I’ll eat ya, I swear! I’ll start from the head and work my way down…” He started moving towards me, his words going from empty to threatening, and I saw red, my voice swallowed up in my anger.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Mammon stepped toward me again, his voice pitching lower in threat, thinking wrongly that I was frightened enough to keep from speaking. “Am I that threatening? Do I scare you? You stop talkin back and just do what I tell you and things won’t go bad for…”

“STAY!” I yelled the command, and felt power in the word, Mammon freezing in place. 

“Wha..” Mammon’s face tightened in shock. “W-what’s going on? I-I can’t move…! W-What’d ya DO to me? H..hu…huma…Kissa.”

I smiled, and I was sure by the response from Mammon that it wasn’t a happy smile.

“What the….dammit! Don’t tell me this is cause of the Pact??” Mammon struggled, unable to move an inch one way or another. After a few seconds he figured out that the strength of the Pact was more than he could fight his way out of. “Now you listen here! You might control my body, but my mind is my own! You aren’t the boss of me, got it? Hu…Kissa…Dammit! Kissa, my boss! Your Majesty Kissa!….”

“Just behave yourself and quit being such an ass…” I turned away from Mammon, well aware that I just turned my back to a pissed off Demon. I was hoping the Pact would keep him from harming me, and it looks like it will. I would rather not be at odds with the guy if I can help it, but it might take a bit of time… I smirked as I headed toward the door to the Hall. This might prove interesting….


End file.
